Some lighting systems use the detection of motion to influence lighting of structures associated with the lighting systems. However, if the sensitivity of a lighting system is not optimal, then problems may occur. For example, if the motion sensitivity is too sensitive, the lighting system may illuminate an area when there are no occupants, which is a waste of energy. Conversely, if the motion sensitivity is not sensitive enough, then illumination of the lighting system may turn off while an occupant is present.
It is desirable to have a method, system and apparatus for adaptively adjusting a motion sensitivity of a motion sensor.